You Belong With Me
by Bookworm2104
Summary: 'Standing by and waiting at your backdoor./All this time how could you not know, baby/ You belong with me' Wemma AU. High school. One-shot.


**Hello everyone.**

**How are you all doing? This one is for iluvwillschuester, ahaa! Now you can love me for half of forever ;) I hope you like it! It wasn't meant to be uploaded for a while but here you are, I haven't really looked at it since I wrote it so for all I know, my brother could've edited it but who cares! **

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! :D **

**~Hannah **

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_She'll never know your story like I do._

I know I'm blessed, I'm best friends with the most amazing guy at my school, not even that, probably the most amazing guy in the whole universe. He lives down the street about two doors down, we've been friends since we were 7. He's amazing; he's the sun that peaks through the sheet of clouds in the sky. He is the brightest star in the sky, the one you can spot when there aren't any others out. But he doesn't feel the same way about me, evidently. He's got a girlfriend, her name is Terri. I don't know what he sees in her, she's manipulative , she's bossy and more importantly, she's mean. She treats him like he is her property, and he just puts up with it. I guess that is what love is, I wonder if I do that with him, does he treat me like that? Am I really that in love that I'm blind as to how I am being treated, I sure hope not.

Today Will gave me a lift home, and of course it was great. We spent the whole drive listening to old showtunes and singing them to each other. I wish it could stay like this but something always happens and ruins it. This time it was his girlfriend, she called him ranting about how he postponed their date a little later so he could drop me off home, I remember, I was just around the corner and she was shouting at him because he made one of those silly jokes of his that I find hilarious. Terri…well her opinion on his jokes are completely different. She doesn't get him, the way he styles his hair, his love for music or his humour. But I get him. I get all of that, he just doesn't see it. It's a Tuesday, I hate Tuesdays. Not because they are the day after Monday but because it's the day where Will can't come over, he has football practice or a date night with Terri. I dislike Terri but Will clearly loves her, so I put up with her, for him. For the past 20 minutes, I've been dancing around my room to some great music, music I'm sure Terri doesn't even know, she probably wouldn't even like it. I love these songs, because they are our songs. Each one has different meaning, ones we listen to when we are happy, when we are sad. I know which ones Will listens to, which ones are his favourite, I wonder if Terri knows him like I do.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

I know why Will would never see me like that. I'm not the 'pretty' girl that every boy wants, I don't wear short skirts or shirts that show your stomach, I'm most definitely not a cheerleader, nor could I ever be. I wear t-shirts, big baggy t-shirts that used to belong to my brother, and skinny jeans, I wear converse instead high heels. I'm on the bleachers, I'm not exactly cool. I just wish that Will would see that I may not be the coolest person but I've been here the whole time, I'm not the prettiest or the most popular but I get him. I can understand him, if someone asked me for a definition of perfect, I'd say him. I just really wish he'd see me, see that what he is looking for in Terri, the compassion, the reciprocated love, it can be found in me.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

Why can't he see me, the way that I see him, the way that I love him? I don't understand a lot of things in life, I don't understand why guys like Will, the nice guys with a kind heart and loving personality always go for the kind like Terri, the kind I will never understand, the kind who are deceitful and malicious, people that are determined to prove that they are better than everyone. I wonder what he does when he is with Terri, do they share anything in common, like we do, I understand him. I just wish he would see, see how much he means to me. I'd do anything to show him how we belong together, how I belong to him and he belongs to me.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

Will smashed the football game, I go to see his games every week and every week he surprises me, he's amazing at it. After school today, we walked down our street towards the park, he's wearing those faded grey jeans that he always wears, I can't imagine Will not wearing jeans like that. Days like this are my favourite, the way we just fall into step with each other or walk with our arms around each other's shoulders, this is what I want, to be able to do this with Will, everyday. After we got our ice cream, he lead us to a park bench and started telling me all about this new song he had found ,occasionally throwing in one of his silly jokes that had me doubled over in laughter. It's so easy for us, so natural for us to just sit and laugh like this, blocking the whole world out and just focusing on each other. Will has got the best smile, like seriously, it could cure a sickness , it has the power to light up our whole town. I've missed it, he hasn't been smiling so much since he had another fight with Terri, he only told me a little bit of what happened, it must have been pretty serious because I haven't seen Will so upset about anything for a long time.

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me._

I remember him driving to my house, I still don't understand why he drove when he lives two houses down, he drove to my house at like midnight, I had to let him sneak into my bedroom through my window. My parents love Will but if they caught him in my bedroom at midnight on a school night, they would not be happy, I have a feeling Will's parents wouldn't be too happy either. He crawled into my room and only then I noticed the trail of tears trickling down his face, instantly I reached out and caught it before I could register what I was doing. I pulled back immediately, looking down at the floor. He lifted my chin up and pulled me into a hug.

'Em, she broke up with me…Terri, she broke up with me. She said she's fallen for someone else, turns out it was one of the guys from the football team. Is there something wrong with me? Why do bad things always happen to me?' I pulled back away from him and gathered his face in my hands, already forgetting the fact that he'd just broken up with Terri which meant he was free, my instinct to make sure he was happy kicking in already.

'Will, Will look at me.' He still wouldn't meet my eye. 'Will come on, it's me, look at me' Finally he looked up at me and what I saw broke my heart , he had tears rolling down his face and his breathing was shallow.

'Will, there isn't anything wrong with you, you're perfect okay? So Terri wanted to date other people, who cares? If it's meant to be, she'll come back to you, if not well then, you guys had fun didn't you?' He nodded, waiting for me to carry on. 'So you're young, go out, explore the world, you'll have plenty of relationships, some will work out and some won't but I'll always be here if you need me, I'll always listen.'

He surprised me then, he leant forward and caught my lips with his, at first I didn't know how to react, he'd just broken up with his girlfriend. But then there was a part of me telling me to stop thinking and to kiss him back, I'd wanted this for ages and now it is happening, I'm thinking of stopping it. I responded to his kiss and we kissed for what felt like eternity, if it was , well eternity is amazing. I've kissed other boys before but never once had they felt like this. The amount of sparks flowing between us, it's astonishing to me, probably Will as well. Will pulled away and looked at me, an unsure expression on his face. What if he regrets it? I don't think I could deal with that. When I turned the corners of my mouth up, he smiled, he smiled that beautiful smile that I love.

'Emma, I know it's soon, but frankly it's also quite late as well. I don't know what I've been doing, seeing Terri, I knew all along I wanted you, and I knew you wanted me to.' I looked down at the ground and blushed. Was I really that easy to read? He titled my chin up to look at him 'hey don't be embarrassed, I'm the one that should be embarrassed, it took me this long to realize you are the one I wanted. I know you got tired of waiting, I bet you were wondering when I was gonna come around, if I was ever gonna come to my senses and ask you out. I think I love you Emma. I know it's soon and kind of surprising but I love you, well I think I do. I know that when I think about the future, you're in it and Terri isn't. That should've been the first sign.'

I looked at him and realized something I'd been afraid to admit, I love him, I love him so much and I'm so happy he loves me back but what if it all goes wrong? What if it ruins our friendship, I don't think I can live without my best friend. Will must have noticed my panicked expression because he immediately picked up on my heightened emotions and pulled me to him into a hug. I hugged him, sliding my arms around his waist, holding him close to me. I whispered something against his chest, I doubt he even heard me but I guess by the halt in his breath he did.

'You what?'

'I said…I said that I love you.' I managed to splutter it out and before I knew it Will was sat crying in front of me. 'Will, what's wrong? Are you okay?' He shook his head and started to speak

'I've just really wanted to hear you say those words to me for a long time. I love you so much.' He pulled me into a kiss again and I held onto him tightly. We sat on my bedroom floor for another hour, he told me all about his dreams and his new favourite songs. It was like old times but better, because now we're together.

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?_

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

**Hellooo people of the interkrenet. ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed my story, I was originally going to write the next chapter for my story Love Letters ( if you haven't read it, check it out ) but I didn't really feel what I was writing and I wanted the next chapter for that story to be good so I scrapped it and started to write this. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Was it good, bad? Review and tell me what you think. Love you all. Also this is for iluvwillschuester and ****ma1teo. You guys are awesome :D **

**~Hannah**


End file.
